


Jackie and Donna Looking for Books

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 01x10, Canon Divergence, F/F, FIx It, First Kiss, Getting Together, One Shot, Sunday Bloody Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Eric has promised to distract his grandmother all day, but he still hasn't started his term paper, and it's due tomorrow! Donna and the others decide to help out, so Donna and Jackie go to find some World Books. They barely remember to bring the books back.





	Jackie and Donna Looking for Books

It was starting to look really bad for Eric. His grandmother was still over, he hadn't even started his term paper, and Jackie's stupid paper was useless.

“Ok, look, my dad's got the World Books. I'll just run over and grab G,” Donna offered, trying to find another easy fix.

“Ooh! I'll go with you!” Jackie squealed, flouncing out the door.

Quickly turning back to Kelso and clapping a hand on his shoulder, Donna conceded, “You can break up with her now.” With a last shove, she left the basement. “Come on, Jackie, let's go.”

“You're so lucky, Donna. You get to see my hair from the back!”

“Yeah,” she said, resigned and annoyed. “Great view.” She rolled her eyes, then let her eyes skirt up to Jackie's hair... then back down to Jackie's skirt. She blushed and shook her head. She pushed forward at the top of the stairs and led Jackie to the Pinciotti garage. “Come on, it's probably around here somewhere.”

“Oh, I'm not here to help. I'm just here because Michael keeps messing up my hair,” she pouted. 

“He's just trying to score before he breaks up with you,” Donna scoffed. She stopped. “Oh, Jackie, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-”

“Oh, it's fine,” Jackie waved it off. “Michael's always planning to break up with me. He's too poor to have any better ideas.”

“So you know?” Donna was flabbergasted. “And you don't care?” Jackie shrugged. “But... you always care,” she said, pulling some boxes away from the lower shelves.

Jackie made a noncommital sound. “It's Kelso.”

“And you never call him Kelso.”

“And I never call you pretty. But you're pretty.” Jackie flipped her hair back.

Donna straightened up. “Jackie, have you been hitting the Circle?”

“Stop joking, Donna!” Jackie closed the distance between them and ran her hand up Donna's arm. “I am too cute to go this long without a kiss.”

“Eric's waiting,” she chuckled nervously. 

“For you to do his homework. He should have just done his homework last night like I did! Besides. He's not cute or rich enough to be this demanding. Only I am, Donna.”

Donna rolled her eyes but stopped to think. “Well, I guess he could have started earlier.”

“Yeah...”

“And it's really not fair for him to expect me to do it for him.”

“Yeah...” 

“And...” Donna eyed the petite brunette begrudgingly, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “I guess you're pretty cute.”

“Guess?” Jackie said, affronted. “Donna, there is no need to guess. Now come on.” She stepped slightly to the side, then bent down to grab some World Books. Donna blushed and looked away. “Here, got some. Let's go.”

Donna looked them over. “Jackie, this is B, X, and R!”

Jackie grabbed Donna's hand and laced their fingers, pulling her forward. “Oh, who cares, it's just Eric.”


End file.
